


Fever

by RueWasHere



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueWasHere/pseuds/RueWasHere
Summary: You've got a bad fever and Axel takes care of you





	Fever

“Where are they?” Axel huffed as he paced the white floors of the castle. By now he was close to running ruts in the floor.

Everybody else had already left hours ago and he was still right there waiting. The two of you were supposed to have ice cream together. After the mission was finished anyway, he wanted to surprise you. 

It just wasn’t like you to skip out on work either. Lately you’d been on the job earlier than anyone else. He wondered if you went on ahead without him. 

Turning in the direction of your room he rapped on the door. A gentle light peered through the bottom of the frame, you had to be awake. 

“Hey are you still asleep y/n?” No response. The firey red head stood there in silence before knocking again.

The door swung open and you stood there staring up at him as you shivered like a leaf in the wind. Everything was achy and sore, you were so cold that it physically hurt. A blanket was tightly wrapped around you, all he could see of you was your face beneath the shroud. 

Axel scanned you with wide emerald eyes. 

“I've been shivering all night. S-sorry I don’t think I—“ you sneezed harshly enough to interrupt your train of thought. 

“ Hey no need to apologize, if I knew you didn’t feel well I woulda been here playing nurse already,” Axel pat your head gently, trying to be of some comfort. “Rest up. I’ll take care of you y/n,” Axel had a bright smile as he looked at you. 

He lead you back into your room before he gave you every extra blanket in the castle that he could find. He radiated warmth as he handed you some water as he sat beside you. 

“ Aren't you worried about getting sick too?” You groaned as you nuzzled into him further. Now that you weren’t so cold things hurt a little less you had to admit. 

“Nahh, if I get sick it’s your turn to wrap me up in a blanket cocoon. Sound fair?”  
You laughed a little as the image popped into your head of a big ball of blankets with only Axel’s unruly hair sticking out. 

“Yeah, sounds good. Thanks for taking care of me,” now you were finally feeling well enough to feel somewhat sleepy. A slight smile pulled at your lips.

“No problem. I’ll give Saïx some sort of excuse later, you just rest and relax.”


End file.
